Sjabloon:Coma (Guns N Roses, 1991)
Hey you caught me in a coma And I don't think I wanna Ever come back to this...world again Kinda like it in a coma 'Cause no one's ever gonna Oh, make me come back to this World again Now I feel as if I'm floating away I can't feel all the pressure And I like it this way But my body's callin' My body's callin' Won't ya come back to this World again Suspended deep in a sea of black I've got the light at the end I've got the bones on the mast Well I've gone sailin' I've gone sailin' I could leave so easily While friends are calling back to me I said they're They're leaving it all up to me When all I needed was clarity And someone to tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON GODDAMN IT Slippin' farther and farther away It's a miracle how long we can stay In a world our minds created In a world that's full of shit HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME BASTARD Please understand me I'm climbin' through the wreackage Of all my twisted dreams But this cheap investigation just Can't stifle all my screams And I'm waitin' at the crossroads Waiting for you Waiting for you WHERE ARE YOU No one's gonna bother me anymore No one's gonna mess with my head no more I can't understand what all the fightin's for But it's so nice here down off the shore I wish you could see this 'Cause there's nothing to see It's peaceful here and it's fine with me Not like the world where I used to live I NEVER REALLY WANTED TO LIVE ZAP HIM AGAIN ZAP THE SON OF A BITCH AGAIN You live your life like it's a coma So won't you tell me why we'd wanna With all the reasons you give it's It's kinda hard to believe But who am I to tell you that I've Seen any reason why you should stay Maybe we'd be better off Without you anyway You got a one way ticket On your last chance ride Gotta one way ticket To your suicide Gotta one way ticket An there's no way out alive An all this crass communication That has left you in the cold Isn't much for consolation When you feel so weak and old But if home is where the heart is Then there's stories to be told No you don't need a doctor No one else can heal your soul Got your mind in submission Got your life on the line But nobody pulled the trigger They just stepped aside They be down by the water While you watch 'em waving goodbye They be callin' in the morning They be hangin' on the phone They be waiting for an answer When you know nobody's home And when the bell's stopped ringing It was nobody's fault but your own There were always ample warnings There were always subtle signs And you would have seen it comin' But we gave you too much time And when you said That no one's listening Why'd your best friend drop a dime Sometimes we get so tired of waiting For a way to spend our time An "It's so easy" to be social "It's so easy" to be cool Yeah it's easy to be hungry When you ain't got shit to lose And I wish that I could help you With what you hope to find But I'm still out here waiting Watching reruns of my life When you reach the point of breaking Know it's gonna take some time To heal the broken memories That another man would need Just to survive